Every Version Of You
by purplelarkspur
Summary: Upon witnessing Usagi die following their break up, Mamoru wishes for another shot to set things straight. In his grief and desperation, he crossed another timeline where Usagi is still alive. How will Usagi handle this? What about the original Mamoru of that timeline?


Summary: Upon witnessing Usagi die following their break up, Mamoru wishes for another shot to set things straight. In his grief and desperation, he crossed another timeline where Usagi is still alive. Will he get his second chance? What about the original Mamoru of that timeline?

One- Eternal Sleep

_One step forward. He took it out of instinct._

_Some things never really change; they still bump into each other in this spot. Wide blue eyes stared at him, waiting for his next move, and he contemplated on reaching out his hand to help her up. Just as he was about to do so, images of Princess Serenity dying flooded his visions; he halted on his tracks and took all the bravado he could dredge up to look at her with hatred._

_He watched her as she slowly pushed herself up, brushing her hands along her skirt to remove traces of dirt. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."_

_"Very predictable." _

_"How are you, Mamo... Mamoru?"_

_"Never better."_

_He tried to limit his words, every single syllable piercing through his heart. _

_"She's pretty."_

_His brows creased. Then it hit him, she saw him on his motorcycle yesterday with Motoki's sister._

_"She is."_

_"Girl...girlfriend?"_

_"Not your concern."_

_"Don't I, at least, deserve to know? We were once lovers. You're Endymion; I'm Serenity. We loved each other in the-"_

_"In the past."_

_"You still remember."_

_"Doesn't mean we have to relive it."_

_"We were reborn, to love each other again..."_

_"I don't want to love someone just because of a previous life."_

_He almost took back everything he said when he looked at her and saw her smiling at him, tears welling her beautiful eyes. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she began to walk past him._

_"You didn't really love me then?" She asked when their backs were facing each other. _

_"Haven't I said it enough?" He immediately retorted. It's easier when he can't see her reaction._

_"Tell me again..."_

_"What for?"_

_"This will be the last time."_

_It sounded so final that he wanted to tell her everything was a lie, but he remembered his dreams. He needed to stay away from her until he figures out what his dreams meant._

_"I thought I did, but- "_

_She just kept mum, waiting for him to continue. He steeled hid resolve; he had to do this. In his mind, he was apologizing for what he was about to say._

_"I never loved you."_

_A soft breeze rustled the fallen leaves beneath them. But it failed to drown the sniffs of the angel behind him. He clenched his fist, willing himself to stay in place. 'Just hang on, Usako, I will find a way.'_

_"Thank you..." She was sobbing uncontrollably as she struggled to croak out her next words. "Goodbye, Mamoru. But you know, I will still love you. Destiny or not."_

_She never said goodbye before. Something tells him that this encounter was different. He quickly spun around, but she was gone._

_Later that night, in his apartment, he was having the same nightmares again when Luna suddenly jumped on him to wake him up. The cat was teary-eyed as she begs him to save Sailor Moon, telling him that a Youma attacked, and she fell into a hypnotic sleep and would die if she doesn't wake up any sooner from her dream. Wasting no time, he jumped out of the window without even transforming yet._

_"Please don't die, Usako."_

_When he arrived at Juuban Park, he saw her lying on the ground, Sailor Mars slapping her on the face furiously. The Senshi and even Chibiusa were gathered around her, desperately calling out Usagi's name but still she won't budge. He moved swiftly inside her circle of friends, taking her in his arms and shaking her body in an attempt to rouse her. _

_"Sailor Moon, wake up." He called out to her. Beside him, Sailor Mercury was hysterically tapping on her computer, telling them that her vital signs are not improving. _

_"It's eating up all her energy."_

_"We know that! What we need to find out is how to save her!"_

_"I'm trying, Mars."_

_Usagi began to talk in her sleep, "Mamo-chan..."_

_"Usagi." Mamoru held her tightly, "I'm here, wake up Usagi."_

_She just continued to call out his name, her voice getting fainter every single time she does. _

_"Come on Usagi, open your eyes." He wanted to believe that anytime, she would open her eyes. She always was a fighter. But every time he hears his name, he's becoming more worried. _

_"Her heart is failing." Mercury said._

_"Mamo... Mamo-chan." Her voice so low, and her breaths gradually becoming shorter._

_"Usagi... Usako. Open your eyes, please. You can't die. Please, wake up." _

_Suddenly, Chibiusa screamed and everyone turned to her. "What's happening to me?" The girls gasped as her hands suddenly turned translucent. _

_"What's going on with her hands?" Venus asked._

_Jupiter reached for the girl, relieved that she can still touch her. _

_"Mama! I want my mama!" Chibiusa whined._

_"Tell me again..." Usagi barely whispered. _

_"What's she saying?" Luna asked._

_"Usagi! Listen. Dying because of a nightmare is not a cool thing." Venus tearfully said in despair, clutching her free hand. "We've been through worse. You've been through worse. You can do this."_

_"This will be the last time."_

_Dread filled Mamoru as his suspicion was confirmed; she was dreaming about their conversation earlier. _

_He started to panic, frantically shaking and slapping her. Her cheeks turned red but she never responded. "No! Usako, No!" His voice was becoming hoarse; his heart seemed to be shrinking in pain. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I lied; you have to wake up, Usako. I beg you, please." _

_Mamoru didn't know what else he could say to reach her. With every word he choked out, he was praying that she could hear him._

_"You can't die! I love you! What I said, it wasn't true. Come on, Usako!"_

_He kissed her, muffling the next words he knew would be "goodbye." He didn't want to hear her say it. _

_As he pressed his lips against hers, he was hoping against all hope that fairy tales are true. That a true love's kiss can truly wake a sleeping princess. _

_But Usagi just remained sleeping, trapped in her dreams as her breathing turned labored. His shoulders fell as he pressed his forehead against hers for support. He began to cry._

_"Usako..." He knew then that she's not going to wake up. _

_Usagi already lost her faith. He had hurt her too much that she doesn't believe in their love anymore. _

_She had given up on them._

_Teardrops- his teardrops- fell on her cheeks as he waited with great horror for her last words in a voice so distant..._

_"...love you, destiny or...not."_

_The only sound they heard next was Mercury's computer as it fell and smashed on the ground._

**Dreams.**

Who knew it would play a big part in his life.

His dreams before about the mysterious princess gave him purpose; it kept him going. It led him to Usagi...to his beloved. And for once, he was happy.

Then the nightmares came, and he was scared. It drew him away from Usagi. But he was determined to find a way back to happiness.

Now, a dream took her away from him forever. And he was all alone again, never to be happy. Ever.

As he laid on his bed, he only hopes of one thing. One final wish- to dream of her forever, never to wake up.

AN: This will loosely be based on Season Two. Where they still had no idea that Sailor Pluto exist and there's a Crystal Tokyo.


End file.
